


Wanted

by FrenchKey



Series: CapIM Tony Reverse Bang 2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly boys being silly, mentions the Winter Soldier, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey
Summary: The boys are being hunted by something scary. Tony takes the opportunity to make pop culture references. Steve wishes he didn't find this so endearing.





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [тражен](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049805) by [salable_mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic). 



> This is my Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang fill for Salable Mystic's wonderful art. Go check it out and leave some love!
> 
> Once again my wonderful beta was [ Adrasteia](https://delphyn.tumblr.com/). Thank you so much my dear!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this silly fluff.

‘Look at it! It’s a travesty. I’m telling you, Steve, this is terrible!’ Tony exclaimed.

‘I know. It’s worrying, isn’t it,’ Steve replied.

‘Worrying?! Worrying?! It’s horrifying. It’s alright for you. Look at it! They never get my nose right!’ Tony wailed.

Steve briefly cracked a smile. The images projected into the air in front of them were very obviously of them and, despite Tony’s protests, incredibly realistic. There was no doubt that it was them and that the Russians were after them again.

‘You don’t get that reference, do you?’ Tony muttered. 

‘Is this really the time for pop culture?’ Steve asked.

Tony looked scandalised.

‘If I can’t make pop culture jokes when we’re being hunted down by the Winter Soldier himself, when can I?’ he demanded.

Steve allowed himself to grin and leaned down to peck his partner on the cheek.

‘Alright, tell me how we’re getting out of it this time,’ he said, prepared to be impressed.


End file.
